


Undern-taking

by Etharei



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Cute, Food, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-13
Updated: 2006-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etharei/pseuds/Etharei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“Use your hand for a bit, Sunshine, I’ll join you in a minute.”</i> Written for Peculiar Prompts, prompt: "undern".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undern-taking

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** "Undern"  
>  undern [UN dern]: an early meaning was 'the third hour of the day' (meant to be about nine o'clock). Later, confusingly, the sixth hour of the day, or midday, and the afternoon or evening. A wonderful word to use when you know you'll be late but don't want to admit it. "See you in about undern!" It can also mean a meal eaten at midday or in the afternoon.

“Brian.”

There was no movement from the body on top of him. Usually Justin loved just lying in with Brian, savoring his intimate contact with the one body he knows better than his own, feeling more grounded underneath the not inconsiderable weight than he’d ever had in any of the series of homes he’d lived in. Sex was good, too, but it said something about their relationship- _did Brian just twitch?_ Unbelievable. Well, Justin will use whatever words he pleases inside his own head, thank you fucking much- _relationship_ , Brian, that they never have trouble with sex but sometimes fought over having quiet moments like this.

Unfortunately, Justin’s body wasn’t cooperating, and it wasn’t because of his wake-up woody. (The term ‘morning woody’ becomes redundant when you habitually sleep until noon)

“Briii-aaaaaaaan.”

“Use your hand for a bit, Sunshine, I’ll join you in a minute,” Brian finally mumbled, his warm breath tickling the side of Justin’s neck.

Justin slapped him on the thigh. “It’s not that! It’s-“ His stomach emitted a sound like a bad-tempered swamp beast waking up from a nap. “I need my undern!”

“I pulled it off you when we were climbing up the stairs.”

Bumping his chin against Brian’s cheekbone, Justin said into his ear, “I said _undern_ , not underwear.”

He could feel Brian blinking, lashes lightly brushing across the sensitive skin behind Justin’s ear. “What the fuck is an undern?”

“Undern: an early meaning was ‘third hour of the day', which for some reason became the sixth hour of the day, or midday, and the afternoon or evening,” Justin promptly recited, adding, “It can also mean a meal eaten at midday or in the afternoon.”

“Christ, you’re making up meals now?”

“I’m not making this up!” Justin bounced impatiently. “Come on, I didn’t eat a lot of dinner last night because you wanted to go to the Baths. You _owe_ me food!”

“For fuck’s sake, all right!” Brian lifted his head, eyeing Justin blearily. “Won’t a high-protein, 100% organic drink do?”

“Bri _an_!”

“Hey, can’t blame a man for trying.” After a couple of false starts, Brian finally managed to roll off Justin. He yawned, absently smoothing down his bed-head. “All right, Twink Taylor, let’s go get your _undern_.”

“As soon as I’m sure I won’t pass out from hunger, I’ll take that high-protein, 100% organic drink,” Justin said with an appeasing grin, rolling to his side. “And then I’ll _lick_ the cup clean-“ he added in a lower voice, his eyes sliding down Brian’s body. “And then I’ll work to get another drink. Being a busboy at the Diner, I've learned to work for my food and drink. So I figured I’ll work for about, oh, 70 minutes to get the second one.” He leaned in, the tip of his tongue peeking out of his mouth. “70 long, _hard_ minutes on my hands and knees.”

Brian visibly swallowed, and for a second Justin wondered if he’d gone too far and just delayed his meal further (though he’d worked himself up, too, so he didn’t think he’d mind it terribly if they don’t leave for another hour or two). Then Brian cleared his throat and irritably said, “What the fuck are you still doing in bed, then?”


End file.
